Being lightweight, yet capable of producing high energy densities, lithium secondary batteries are preferably used as so-called portable batteries for PCs and mobile devices, etc., and vehicle-installed batteries. In particular, great importance is placed on them as high-power batteries for driving vehicles such as electric automobiles, hybrid automobiles and the like. In a lithium secondary battery of this type, charging and discharging are mediated by cycling of lithium ions (Li ions) as the charge carrier between positive and negative electrodes. However, Li ions tend to be irreversibly fixed, for instance, in a portion (e.g. end faces) of a negative electrode not facing a positive electrode. Thus, when transported to the non-positive-electrode-facing portion, Li ions which should have contributed to charging and discharging may be irreversibly fixed, leading to degradation of the battery capacity. Literatures disclosing techniques to limit the transport of Li ions include Patent Document 1. Patent Document 2 suggests coating negative electrode's end faces with a hot-melt resin to inhibit chipping from the negative electrode's end faces.